The Gender Bent Chronicles
by CeruleanLover
Summary: The title is self explanatory but anyways follow the ups and downs of the gender-bended Titans! Please review and show some love for a rookie! Thank you and please enjoy as always :)!
1. Chapter 1

The Gender Bent Chronicles

**I just feel like there isn't enough gender bent Teen Titans Fics out there so here you go guys. This story is rated T only because there will be explicit language and sexual innuendo at some point. As you can imagine a lot of teens are around cursing and they curse themselves so it wouldn't be anything new… anyways let me introduce the characters ;)! Oh yeah and I do not own Teen Titans or any of its affiliates, unfortunately. Wish I did but I don't!**

**As always let's introduce our lovely ladies! Ladies first right?**

**Robyn- leader, long inky black hair to her waist, still wears same costume as Robin, lithe and feminine curved body. Real name: Rebecca Grayson. Her birthday is April 18th and she is turning 18. Stands about 5"5.**

**Cyborg- still a tech nerd, has same name as Cyborg is kind of asexual, has long honey-colored braids on human side, wears lipstick and has very long eyelashes. She still has the same prosthetic body it's just shaped more feminine-like. Real name: Victoria Stone. Her birthday is November 7th and she is turning 20. Stands about 5"ll.**

**Beast Girl- still loves tofu and vegetarian, still cracks lame jokes, plays pranks, irritates the hell out of Draven whenever possible, long and silky green hair that hits her knees, has several piercings in her ears. Very, I mean very, shapely. Real name: Reese Logan. Her birthday is November 27th and she is turning 17. Very short, stands about 4"10.**

**Now the Boys! Shall we? ;)**

**Starfire- has the same name as Starfire is asexual, still has a hard time grasping Earthly concepts, very naïve, still cooks his home dishes, a very fierce warrior when his family is challenged, especially Robyn. His hair is cut short and wavy, he's very muscular. Real name: Koriand'r as Koriand'r is asexual as well. His birthday is December 14th and his age translates to 19. Very tall, stands about 6"7.**

**Draven- still monotone, has to meditate very often, Beast Girl still irritates the hell out of him, still demonic and even more so. Goes crazy if Beast Girl is threatened in any way, his hair is cut in a short fringe and it's curly and wavy. Real name: Daniel Roth. Lithe and moderately muscular and his birthday is October 31st and he's 18. Stands at 6"3. There you go guys!**

**This is just the introduction and this story will be updated at least once a week. If something comes up you guys will be the first to know. Thanks and please leave a review as I live for them. It encourages us writers and also I'm looking for a beta so let me know and if you're interested PM me. Thanks and take care ;)!**

"Draven-"

"No."

"But I only-"

"No."

"If you would just listen-"

"No."

"Can you-"

"Do you not understand the meaning of no?"

Her laugh was sarcastic." Yeah nope! Either you listen or I'll give you the face. You know you can't resist it."

"I can and I will."

The short shape-shifter stalked over to where he was perched on the sofa and draped herself over his lap. The poor half-demon struggled to keep his eyes on the old tome and not glance down to where her cleavage was blatantly on display.

Her voice was even huskier." You sure?"

"Yes." But the slight tremor in his otherwise calm tone told a different story. She purred literally and pointedly ground her body against him." Really?"

Certain places that once had plenty of room were now tight. He dropped the musty parchment and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, silently cursing whatever deity was out to get him. Well practically all of them had a vendetta against him considering who his Father was.

"What is it Beast Girl?"

The satire look in her eyes had vanished and they were once again a bright emerald.

"I'm gonna go shopping."

"Wonderful."

"Let me finish. I'm gonna go shopping for the Mayor's ball on Friday and I need an advisor."

"Why not ask _Robyn_ or _Cyborg_ who are _girls_."

She sat up and flicked her extremely long ponytail over her shoulder. She snorted," Have you seen Robyn's costume? She looks like she let a color blind toddler design it and the style is so 1970's. That girl wouldn't know fashion if I dressed her myself. Cyborg is mostly made out of prosthetics so how could she be of any help?"

"Seems like you thought of something thoroughly for once."

"I don't want to hear your shit right now. Are you gonna help me or not?"

Before he could answer with a resounding "no" she'd added," And before you answer that let me explain the ramifications of a 'no'." It was at that moment he'd noticed her perfectly manicured and _sharp_ nails poised over his "little demon". He paled; well even more than usual.

"I'll go fetch my civilian cloak", he grumbled. He was the son of the scariest force in all nine realms and he was scared of a pint-sized grass stain. Wouldn't that be a lovely story to tell his Daddy Dearest.

"Awesome! Thanks babe." She kissed his cheek and bounced to her sleeping quarters. The empathic young man flushed a bright scarlet and touched his face where her lips had once been and teleported to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

The Gender Bent Chronicles

**Second installation of (puts on Superhero voice): The Gender Bent Chronicles! I apologize that I haven't updated earlier but I had to have two root extractions done two days ago and I'm still in a lot of pain but I'm a woman of her word. Anyways I'm off on Winter Break for the next three weeks so I'll be updating even more frequently. As per usual I have to do this stupid freaking disclaimer. I do not own Teen Titans or anything else copyrighted that may be found in this story. Damn! Are y'all happy? Sorry about the cursing but I'm pissed! BTW this is NOT a parody; I repeat this is NOT a parody. Anyways onwards with the story! Oh yeah and I suggest listening to "Hey Soul Sister" by Train as it was the song that inspired this Chapter ;)!**

"How about this one?"

"You look like a misshapen mistletoe."

"Ungh, I'll go try on another one. Be right back m'dear!"

How was she still cheerful after almost an hour of trying on dress after dress? All he'd learned so far was that yellow, orange, pink and now red weren't her color. Basically any warm color clashed horribly with her earthy green skin tone. No wonder it always took her hours to choose one outfit! As he sat on the plush stool waiting for her next selection he wondered why she chose him instead of Starfire. Starfire would be less harsh and a lot more receptive to her choses. Then she came out of the dressing room and he blinked several times, heart pounding. She was in a silver satin evening gown. It was strapless and it had a beaded and ruched sheath. She almost looked like a sprite and he swore the lights highlighted her mane of curly hair as she threw the long tresses over her shoulder.

"That's the one Reese. You look gorgeous." He took great care in concealing the surprise in his voice lest she tease him about it. She grinned and that adorable fang glinted in the light. Her green cheeks flushed a muddy brown as she gushed," Awesome! Let's go buy it! I'll be right back babe!" And off she scurried, murmuring about hairstyles and shoes.

'Oh dear God what a mess I've gotten myself into.' Again he found himself rolling his eyes up at the ceiling which was the typical thing people did when dealing with the aforementioned Beast Girl.

"Draven," she sang as they exited the sophisticated clothing establishment.

"For Azar's sake. What is it now woman?" He was getting irritable at this point and he was using every emoticlone in his body to keep from lashing out. The red eyes began to slowly disappear as he glanced down at the pitifully short girl at his side whose eyes were as dark as midnight. And (again) her face had that glazed over look and she was biting her lip.

"Oh hell no. You'd better not. I swear-"

He watched in horror as she dropped to her knees and stared up at him with a lust-filled gaze in the middle of the mall. It was also very convenient that 'Good Kisser' by Usher started playing over the speakers.

Quickly he pulled her up to her feet and hissed," Are you nuts?! You can't do that in public. It's already bad enough that you do it at the Tower but you're taking it too far."

"Well it's the only way you cooperate so what else was I gonna do?" She snickered as his face flushed yet again.

He groaned and queried with a dry tone," What do you want?"

"Well I need a date to the ball tomorrow so…"

His eyebrow arched. "What does that have to do with m-? No. Absolutely not. There's not a snowball's chance in hell."

She once again lowered to her knees with that look on her face and rested her small hands on his thighs. This time people were staring with clear disgust and covering their children's eyes.

"Okay alright! Just please get up."

"Yay!"

Up she came, almost vibrating with happiness and giggling like a naughty school girl. Draven growled in irritation before grabbing her hand and her bags and teleporting them back to the Tower. She was going to be the death of him but he wouldn't have it any other way he thought begrudgingly as she crushed him in a hug and rushed off to gloat to the other girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Kinda had writer's block but I'm okay now. I present to you the third chapter of the Gender Bent Chronicles my dearest readers. Annnnnnd starting now I will be giving song recommendations for each chapter so for this one it's "Fine China" by Chris Brown. Please read, review, and follow! Let me shut up and without further ado I present the story…**

"No!"

"Why exactly not?"

"That tux is gonna clash with my dress."

"I don't see how."

"It's black."

"You say that as if it is a crime. Yes, it's black which is typical for a tux. Besides it doesn't _clash_ with silver."

"Yeah, well… maybe. But still navy blue goes better with black than silver."

Currently they were raiding Draven's closet which just so happened to have all manner of tuxes available and even color coordinated. Beast Girl ripped the offending articles of clothing out of his hand in favor of the navy blue. As the sweat dripped down their faces she'd remembered this morning when she had bounced to his room at 9:00 which was bright and early for her. She was wearing a pair of _absolutely adorable _jean cut-offs and a black wife-beater and she had smoothed her hair back into a ponytail with some product. By now her brand new sparkly purple UGGs had been kicked off, her hair was rather frazzled and twisted up in a messy bun, and she was sweating like a sinner in church. Draven was worse for wear as he had been promptly ejected out of meditation by loud bamming and shrieks by the toddler-sized changeling currently looking over all ninety ties neatly arranged and available. What could he say? He liked to be prepared for any and every thing. Soon she pulled out a black bowtie in which she smiled in satisfaction.

"Good. This type of tie is meant to be worn to highly formal events and you're wearing it."

He rolled his eyes snatching the piece of fabric from her grip and sitting it next to the rest of his outfit.

"Okay so for my dress I'm wearing a pair of strappy sandal heels in turquoise. Where does that leave you? Oh I've got it…" The fashion obsessed girl mused to herself more than her partner who was looking quite lost at this point. And again off she went, looking in the bowels of his closet-turned-shopping-mall. Draven sat there patiently waiting for her to emerge with the shoes in question. Finally she came out after twenty minutes with a pair of plain toed patent leather oxfords with what could only be described as a smug smirk on her face. Carefully placing the shoes near the foot of his perfectly made bed, she regarded his face or, more specifically, his hair.

"About that hair..."

"Oh dear Azar."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so in this Chapter I'll be introducing the other characters since I've been literally only focusing on Draven and Beast Girl. I dunno if it's good or not but I tried. Please note that there will be sexual hints and I totally ship CyBee. Thank you, thank you, and thank you for all the lovely reviews, favs, and follows! This is what makes it all worth while for us authors. Thanks for sticking with me! Two more things and I'll shut the hell up; firstly the vocal selection for this chapter is "Save Room" by John Legend. Secondly this'll be one of the longest chapters in this series and also the mall scene will be posted in the next chapter. Virtual hugs and kisses to you all!- Love CeruleanLover**

It was the day before the big event and every female in the Tower felt that a day of pampering and relaxation was in order. Well by the prodding of a certain green shape-shifting someone of course.

"Are you certain I cannot accompany you to the mall of shopping?" A positively upset Starfire questioned with his broad shoulders slumped.

"Yeah I'm sure Star-man. I'm sorry but it's only for girls just for today. After the Mayor's event I can totally take you shopping. Just you and me." Beast Girl patted him on the lower back for it was all she could reach, trying to console him. It was a sight to behold; the 4"10 ani-morphing teen trying to comfort the 6"7 humanoid alien. Even with her use of his favorite nickname and her gentle touch it seemed that not even Beast Girl could lift his spirits. Suddenly the shapely female got an idea and snapped her fingers before rushing off without a word. At that moment Starfire felt truly alone and he sunk down onto the couch with a forlorn expression marring his handsome features. Robyn was admittedly no good with emotions nor expressing her feelings yet she knew that her "services" were needed. Silently she crept over to her beau and wrapped her arms around him. He let out a small noise of surprise before sniffing the air and recognizing her fragrance of fresh leather and women's gel.

"What's wrong Kori?" He loved her voice; it was always husky and soft when she was relaxed but could easily become harsh and lethal in battle. It was not quite as raspy as Draven's or even Beast Girl's but it was just enough to pique his interest.

"I am feeling the sadness for I enjoy the mall of shopping too. But friend Beast Girl has stated that only certain beings can attend or rather all members with female genitalia. Please, is there a gender specific rule on certain occasions for shopping?"

And the more he spoke, the more his form folded into itself. God it was a shame how much she adored him with his broken language and concepts of earthen culture. The Girl Wonder sighed fondly before grabbing his hand without blushing which was a feat all in itself.

"No you misunderstand-" She'd started before she was abruptly cut off by a low growl coming from the endearing foreigner seated next to her. Looking over she watched his face twist in a frustrated scowl.

"I am always doing the misunderstanding. Perhaps I should simply return to my home planet of Tamaran-" Before he could finish his angry outburst, familiar soft lips were against his. The tension flowed out like a loose faucet and soon he was returning the heated gesture ten-fold. His hands found purchase on her slim waist and her hands wound themselves in his fiery locks. As they separated Robyn reached up with a bare arm to snatch off her mask revealing breath-taking cerulean eyes that were blazing with fury and something that shall not be named here. Batman would have her head on a platter had he been witnessing the action but he wasn't and she couldn't have cared less. She pushed him back with surprising strength before straddling his waist. Grabbing his face and staring directly in his iridescent emerald eyes, she snarled," Don't you ever say anything like that again! You are the most s-sweetest, sensitive, innocent, and handsome man I've ever met. I'd be lost without you." Even though it was stuttered and slightly awkward on her part, it was heartfelt.

"Besides..." The dark-haired leader leaned forward to whisper in his ear. It's safe to say Starfire was joyous for the rest of the day and somehow maintained his fierce blush. Whilst this occurred a certain cybernetic teen was catching it all on surveillance, snickering to herself. She snuck (well she couldn't quite pull off the art of being sneaky due to the fact that she was a couple hundred pounds of tech) back to her room, marveling at the incriminating blackmail currently saved on her flash drive of a brain. It was a wonder she wasn't going crazy from the sexual tension that seemed to follow Draven and Beast Girl like fog and the mushiness that signified the relationship of our resident anal retentive leader and Tamaranean warrior Prince. Unbeknownst to her teammates, Cyborg had been seeing a little _honey bee_ on the side for the better part of a year. Rest assured it wouldn't be a secret for much longer as it would be apparent when she showed up to the event on his arm. Despite the distance, with her being in Jump City and he in Metro City, a bond had formed between the two.

Preceding their union she had been with Samuel Simms whom she'd met at her favorite auto parts store and Bumbles (as she called him) had been seeing Maya Duncan. On no uncertain terms and three years into their relationship, Samuel had made it very clear that there wouldn't be a shooting star's chance that they'd be intimate. In a fit of complete and utter anguish the female droid called poor Kyle Beecher in the middle of the night, crying and mumbling incoherently, pleading for help. After witnessing the blubbering cries and the despair written on her remaining facial structure Kyle barely had the wherewithal to throw on some clothes and made the three hour flight to Titans' West headquarters. Upon learning the reason for her tears it took her shrill begs to keep the winged superhero from hunting the civilian down and beating him to a bloody pulp.

"Victoria Stone! You listen to me. Any guy would be lucky to have you and I know it sounds clichéd, but it's true. You are smart, very smart. Courageous and you are beautiful. If he couldn't see that then he wasn't right for you in the first place." Kyle exclaimed, holding her face gently between his palms. His hazel eyes bore into her grey one and she'd wanted to kiss him but he would have mistaken it as her being on the rebound. So she hugged him and he was just tall enough that she could nestle her head in his chest. That's where he stayed all night, rocking her and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Surprisingly he didn't smell like honey but more like vanilla and it was calming to her frayed nerves. His smooth voice and slow heartbeat lulled the sniffling girl into one of the best slumbers she'd ever experienced. The next morning a note sealed with a rubber yellow bee and a lilac was sitting next to her hand. In wispy handwriting, the note relayed that he would be back that evening to take her out to a sports car race track and a dinner at her favorite diner. Samuel would always forget their dates and present lame excuses but Kyle was different. He was there on time, freshly shaven and dressed and excited to go. He opened doors, pulled out her seats, and made sure that she was comfortable at all times. But even though it had been one of the best nights of her life there was one question on her mind.

"Where's Maya? Won't she be upset that you're... out with me right now?" And he'd looked at the tabletop in the booth at Shelly's with a hard expression.

"Maya and I... we broke up a coupl've months ago. She was sick of me I guess." He looked up with a sadness in his eyes and her blood boiled.

"What an idiot!" She hissed, eyes narrowing to thin slits." You're perfect!" The automaton slammed her fist down in pure rage. What was wrong with that girl? Kyle was perfect; sweet, gentle, kind. Who could get sick of that? Why when she found the little tramp-. He blushed with a wry smile and grabbed her hand, stopping her murderous thoughts instantly. Even though she couldn't feel the aforementioned appendage it still put her at ease and she smiled back. This was the first of many dates to come. Snapping back to the present she sighed dreamily before rushing off to get ready for the shopping adventure with her girls.

**Update: I've went back twice to correct all errors and I'm sorry about the mix-up with the songs; I thought that I would be putting this scene and the mall scene together but I decided to separate them. So Sorry! And there it is guys! Shelly's is Cyborg's favorite diner btw. The Titan girls adventure at the mall will be posted by Thursday or Friday at least! BYE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Happy New Year and belated Christmas! Here's the long awaited chapter and I'm sad to say there will be two more chapters after this and a banging epilogue. Writer's block is kicking my ass let me tell ya but it was nothing a little "Uptown Funk" by Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars and a nice cup of steaming hibiscus tea couldn't fix. Anyways I got my inspiration from "Suddenly I See" by KT Tunstall and enjoy as always! – Love CeruleanLover ;)**

"Thank God for Cyborg. These holo-rings come in handy," the now blonde-haired and blue-eyed changeling praised as she examined her reflection. It was always a hassle to go out into the public eye what with being a superhero. Fanboys to the left and fangirls to the right trying to take pictures and get autographs from the infamous Teen Titans but hell, even crime-fighters needed breaks. Robyn was exempt seeing as how she was human but she was paranoid so she insisted on having one made for herself to "conceal her identity" and even Draven could pass as an emo or Goth. Snapping back to the present "Haley" (civilian alias) pulled on a pair of blue jean shorts, a neon pink crop top, and a pair of white Doc Marten's. She'd decided to let her naturally curly hair hang free even though it was exceptionally long, nearly reaching past her calves. After applying a few coats of mascara and lip gloss, the fashionista grabbed her bag and a jacket and went to gather the other girls.

Meanwhile on the other side of the living quarters, Cyborg or "Melissa" was putting the finishing touches on her own holo-ring. After a few more tweaks and kinks she fixed, the female android slipped the small device over her prosthetic ring finger. There was a small flicker in her reflection before she was complete. The other side of her long honey-blonde hair was there and her other grey eye as well as her lips. She ran her fingers, complete with actual fingernails, over the smooth mocha skin that she could actually feel. It was almost like the first time every time that she could actually feel her own skin and see the rest of her body. It was always a joy to be able to comb her hair and feel the bite of heat and the sting of cold and fully smell the food she loved so much. Beast Girl had even changed into every animal she could possibly think of; from the coarse scales of an alligator to the downy fur of a Yorkshire Terrier and back to the leathery hide of a hippopotamus. It was almost like a fairytale to be able to touch the different fabrics like polyester, cotton, spandex, and denim. The simple pleasures of touching everyday household items, such as the smooth surface of ceramic dinner sets to the marble top counters, was a dream come true that no one on the team could fully grasp. She sighed before pulling her thick hair back into a loose braid that fell just past her shoulder blades. As grateful as she was, Cyborg wished the holo-ring could change one thing; her height. Even when she was still fully human she had always been the tallest girl in all of her classes during grade school and it was pretty fucking ridiculous in her opinion. However in comparison to the infamous Wonder Woman she was a dwarf which put her slight discomfort at ease. The young woman raided her closet in search of a suitable outfit to wear to the mall in which she discovered a pair of blue jean Capri's, a black wife-beater, and a red, black, and white checkered button-down. She completed the outfit with a pair of black and red Air Retro Jordan 11's and waited for her best friend to retrieve her so that they could go shopping.

In other news, a certain emotionally constipated bird with a hero complex was attempting to wear something that wasn't green, red, or yellow. The others had taken to calling her a "traffic light" or "gel breath" and quite frankly she was sick of it, so she'd decided to forgo any colors that were in close proximity to her costume color scheme. Robyn or "Sierra" was stuck in a rut; she couldn't decide if leggings or jeans were more appropriate for her blue Philip Rivers Chargers jersey. The young woman hissed a frustrated curse under her breath before flipping her holo-ringed auburn locks over her shoulder and staring intently at the proffered choices with calculating hazel eyes. After a moment of careful deliberation, she deduced that the dark skinny jeans would look better. Now if only she could find some shoes...

Soon the three female Titans were taking Cyborg's T-Car to the mall after she and Beast Girl had shoved Robyn's feet in a pair of matte black Tieks by Gavrieli. The other two girls marveled at how much the aforementioned "Haley" could talk in the thirty minutes that it took to get from the Tower to the mall.

"... and then we'll get some pretzels because I've been craving them for, like, two days now. Then we can go to Bath & Bodyworks because they've got this sell going on since it's after the holidays and maybe we can even stop at Victoria Secret. Then we'll get lunch at Sbarro's or Panda Express 'cause, I mean, who doesn't like pizza or fake Chinese food?" And that was just the beginning.

Halfway through the word vomit Cyborg interrupted," Girl ain't yo' mouth tired? You've been talking like you the Energizer Bunny's sister." She joked good-naturedly as she merged into the lane to her left. The long-haired blonde girl had the decency to look sheepish before explaining the cause of her seemingly unlimited excitement.

"It's just we haven't had the opportunity to spend this quality girly time together in over seven months. I want it go perfectly and on plan." She sighed before looking out the car window and out at the sparkling sun that made her face warm.

"Well it ain't gonna happen girl. Life isn't perfect and you know that. Just relax and let fate take the wheel. You'll enjoy it better 'cause you won't have to try to control every aspect of the day." The eldest of them all by the name of Cyborg answered wisely. Instead of responding the young teen just smiled and fished in her purse for her iPhone. What? Even the superheroes had social media and personal cell phones as they were still teenagers.

Robyn smirked from her perch in the passenger seat," Besides you'd better enjoy this time because after the event tomorrow there will be a whole week of training."

"Don't make me reach through this seat and pull the stick out of your ass!"

**I thought trying to go through the whole process of them shopping would be a waste and boring. Most (if not all) of you have been shopping before so you know what goes on at the mall and such. Thank you PrincessNightstar24 and ObeliskX for the suggestions and I'll make sure to include more RobStar scenes! Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews, and more would be appreciated! More to come soon so watch out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! I went through a kind of break-up with my best friend that I've known since birth. We had an argument in which I called her delusional and even though she talks to me crazy all the time and I was just playing around it ended up on Facebook and people are talking all types of shit about me. She told her Mother but didn't say who said it so it was put on Facebook. The part that pissed me off and hurt me the most was the fact that she liked the post even though she knew it was about me. But enough about me; just if you notice that I'm acting off it's because of that. So anyways this is the charity event chapter and for all of you that have requested more RobStar scenes there is one (maybe more) in this chappie! So stick around and this will be a songfic! The inspired vocal selection is "Sailing" by Avant. Enjoy as always!- Love CeruleanLover ;)! **

Tonight was the night of the Mayor's charity event and every boy and girl, hero and heroine, ghoul and goon was in the process of sprucing and pampering themselves. Dressing in their finest fabrics and furs, spending hundreds of thousands of dollars on hairstyles and jewelry in preparation of the most formal and elite social event of the year. The list was from the most average Joes and Janes to the infamous heroes that protected cities all over the world. This included the Titans of course who were excited to let their hair down, well... whomever had hair. Draven sighed drowsily as he drank Earl Grey tea from a dark blue mug with a carefully detailed Raven on the side, which was his favorite bird. Beast Girl had bought the cup and took some old black paint and performed the artistic venture by hand and gave it to him for his birthday. Who knew she could draw? Speaking of the little grass stain, she'd gotten a haircut for the elegant French twist that she wanted to achieve for the night. Of course it was without question that he was forced to go with her. As all eight inches of forest green hair dropped to the polished floor at the hairdresser she'd cried and held his hand. He'd sat with her into the wee hours of the morning telling her that the haircut was appealing and wiping her face of the seemingly endless tears. The empathic indigo-haired chap even went so far as to eat tofu and watch "Pretty Little Liars" (both of which he abhorred) to cheer her up when he felt how devastated she really was. He should be the one upset; who was forced to take her shopping? He was. Who had been sexually harassed on several occasions to do what a certain changeling wanted? He was. Who had been rudely taken from meditation that was completely necessary due to the fact that the Tower needed to not be blown to bits by his unstable powers that were driven by his emotions? He was. Who was the certain male that had to have their hair cut first for one night and couldn't complain about it? No qualms about it; it was him! So who should really be curled up eating soy cookies 'n cream ice cream and watching the "Young and Restless"? That's irony plain and quite simple. As he went for another cautious sip the hydraulic doors hissed open and in rushed a freshly showered Starfire who looked more hyper than usual. The Tamaranean warrior prince jumped over the kitchen island to engulf Draven in a bone-crushing hug who was seated on the other side.

"You're touching me." He wheezed out, turning a curious blue color.

"Oh many apologies friend for I have just consumed many cups of the coffee at the Star's Buck. Is this morning not glorious?" He chittered joyfully as he raided the cabinets for his newly discovered favorite; honey Dijon mustard.

"Sure", the only other male at Titans' West muttered distractedly." Peace, blessings, rainbows, and unicorns." His brain was pretty much on autopilot and internally he acknowledged the fact that meditation was in order due to the simple fact that he had to attend the event and deal with hordes of emotion as with every other social gathering. It was really worse than one can imagine; lust around the couple to the right, drunken happiness and anger from the stragglers who always managed to get drunk even under the strict surveillance from the hosts, and sheer contentment that was always lingering in the air. It made him sick and somehow he always managed to get a headache and accordingly he muted his empathic abilities in one too many glasses of red wine. Who knew he could hold his liquor? A high-pitched groan snapped him out of his reverie as Beast Girl dragged herself over to where he was seated and plopped down on the stool across from him. He had to admit that seeing her without her mane was a little _different_ but was far from unpleasant. And he'd noticed that she was still in her pajamas that consisted of a white t-shirt with a Wonder Woman insignia on the chest and white fleece bottoms that had all manner of "emojis" on them. It was odd because she was never caught dead with her pj's as she thought it was beyond tacky to start the day in sleep clothing. She groaned and flopped her hands forward to catch her locks in her hand, looking at it with sad doe eyes. Draven could almost hear her whining and tucking her tail in between her legs and he decided to do the one thing he absolutely had no practice in; comfort.

"I think your haircut looks pleasing to the eye Reese." He swallowed heavily and swirled his spoon in the mug awkwardly, having nothing to do with his hands and barely concealed emotions. He knew it was the right call as she gave a genuine smile that he hadn't seen in 24 hours which was almost a month for her.

"Do not feel the sadness friend. Your cut hairs are the beautiful and even if they were not, you are still the beautiful." Starfire exclaimed as he crushed her in a bear hug before zipping back over to his condiment of a snack. He could see the life float back into her form as she grinned gratefully.

"Thanks Star-man! Thanks Rae-Rae!" Oh did he mention her voice? He and Starfire shared the same aphrodisiac; a woman's voice. Her voice was always husky in the morning and became more raspy as the day progressed and it always seemed like she was in the throes of an org-.

"Draven!" The voice he was just thinking about called from the living room. The shorter haired girl glanced over as she stuffed a piece of bagel in her mouth. Had he really zoned out for that long?

"What's up with you? I've been calling you for like five minutes. Is happy, timid, and brave messing up again? Tell them I said 'hi' will ya?"

He sighed in irritation as Happy squealed,'_ Hiya BG! When is she gonna visit again Rae-Rae_?'

_'I miss her too even if she doesn't like us._'

_'I wanna spar and see if I can tame her. Oh! Or maybe even get that beast to come out. That would be fun!'_

_'I can't wait to meet her'_, a provocative voice drawled in wicked delight.' _The beast in her beckons to the demon within us. Isn't that right Rage?_'

_'Mmmmm. I can't wait to dominate her like this fool that we call our host won't do. If it were up to me, I would have already broken her down and have her begging for us to rut with her like a bitch in heat.'_

**'Shut up! All of you!'** He hissed internally as a formidable blush rushed up from the soles of his feet to the crown of his head.

"I apologize for I was daydreaming. What is the matter Beast Girl?" He managed to choke out as he sat down, physically jittery from all the lewd comments his emoticlones were making. By then she had already turned around and was watching some mindless cartoon.

"Well the ball mayor thing-y starts at seven pm sharp. Which means us girls have to get ready around three-ish and you boys will get ready at five 'cause boys don't need that long. We leave at six because this thing is all the way across town so get ready in enough time to be ready to walk out the door at six. Okay?"

He shrugged." Sure. I need to go meditate." And off he went without another word.

* * *

><p>10 hours later...<p>

"Why aren't they ready? They have had over ten hours to get prepared. This is preposterous." Draven sighed as he stood with Starfire at the door because their dates were still not ready to go and it was already six. It had taken him less than thirty minutes to take a shower and put on the outfit Beast Girl had picked out for the occasion. Starfire was wearing a traditional black tux with a black bowtie and a red vest with a pair of black patent leather shoes. Even he, who was always joyful and patient, looked a little exasperated. Finally the hydraulic doors hissed open and in walked the finest women the men had ever seen in their opinion.

Robyn was dressed in a sweep train Chinese lace ball gown in the color of crimson. It was a mermaid silhouette with a mandarin collar and cap sleeves. In the back there was a deep v that was defined by detailed pleating. Her natural hair was pulled in a chignon with two chopsticks that matched her gown made of bamboo pushed in to give a modern take on a timeless look. For once her mask wasn't covering her eyes and a brown cut crease adorned her eyes coupled with a glossy lipstick in a nude tone on her lips. A nude clutch matched her Louboutin nude patent leather red bottoms and she had diamond studs in her ears.

Cyborg was wearing a bronze tulle off the shoulder evening gown. The gown had a trumpet silhouette with a sweep train and it was strapless with heavy pearls highlighting her naturally russet skin tone. Her hair was in a woven updo with curls hanging here and there to add to the laid-back atmosphere of her look. She wore a pair of Louboutin leather Mea Culpa's in the color of light gold and a matching chained clutch. Beast Girl had hooked her up with a smoldering smoky eye and a peachy pink lip gloss color.

As for the aforesaid fashionista, she'd accentuated her silver dress with a pair of pervenche colored Victoria-style Louboutin's (yes they had all gotten their shoes from the same place) and a small silver clutch purse. Robyn had pulled her hair back in a French twist and she wore a pair of diamond chandelier earrings and a simple diamond pendant to keep the look balanced. Her make-up consisted of a black and silver smoky eye and a nude lip.

The boys could barely breathe." The female species we call our comrades are the gorgeous." Starfire breathed to no one in particular. As the women descended the stairs, trains sweeping the floor, Beast Girl breathed in a bewitching tone," Aren't you glad you waited?"

* * *

><p>Flutes of sparkling champagne on trays and hors d'oeuvres were being presented as the conversations all around the room melded into one big hum of noise. She swore that she could hear every single word what with her advanced hearing. The Titans had been there all but two minutes and already there were twenty people coming to each of them in search for an interview or a dance. Draven had left a moment before to go get her an alcohol beverage before she <em>killed<em> the next male that asked for her number. Robyn and Starfire were cocooned in a conversation across the sparkling marble floors with the Mayor's wife and their snooty children in which she was glad that wasn't her case. As soon as Cyborg had met Bumble Bee at the door they had been exuberantly socializing and affectionately announcing to all heroes in attendance of their new relationship. Draven was- 'Speaking of Draven shouldn't he of been back already?' she thought. She had politely requested that he retrieve a beverage for her, but that had been over five minutes ago. Daintily excusing herself from the rather boring conversation at her table, she cautiously walked over to the far end of the room where the self-serve drinks were situated and saw something that made her blood boil. A certain aquatic female was speaking to her Draven. Huffing, she walked over to where the oil-haired girl in a cheap looking emerald ball gown was speaking to Draven in dulcet tones. The green-haired girl plastered a fake smile on her face and came to rest beside her date of the night. Automatically she could smell the pheromones and _fish_ that Aqualass was giving off. Sometimes her extremely strong sense of smell was a blessing and a curse because she could practically smell the desperation and generic perfume rolling off of the dark-eyed marine telepath. Draven got a certain look of absolute terror on his face when he saw the gleam in Beast Girl's eye.

"Hey Aqualass. Long time, no see." He could hear the underlying growl in her voice. Desperately he sent waves of tranquility to keep her anger at bay and recoiled in fear when she sent his powers away without breaking concentration. Aqualass looked between the two before an evil smirk marred her otherwise pretty features.

"Oh so little Beastie marked her territory. Aren't you house-trained? Or, at the very least, paper-trained?" She spoke facetiously before grabbing a flute of Moet and taking a sip.

Beast Girl's claws started to grow at an alarming rate and her fangs elongated." Usually that's what animals do when other bitches don't know that the mate that _belongs_ to _them_ has been claimed already. But I doubt that a _fish _would understand that. You all are meant for eating other organisms, breeding for more produce, and being eaten." Aqualass gave a scoff and rolled her eyes before resting a hand on her hip.

"Oh I suppose that animals are better huh? Wrong. All you guys do is eat, sleep, shit, and breed. Then you kill other animals and eat them and you either end up being eaten by other predators or dying of something and turning into grass." Beast Girl had known that there was always tension there between them but she never thought it was this deep. She had no intentions of her interruption becoming a cat-fight but there it was. And she was pissed.

Shoving Draven back, she lurched forward to dig a claw in the other girl's chest." Listen here you fake ass mermaid. I don't care what your intentions were but you'd better stay away from my mate or I'll kick your ass from here to Albuquerque. I don't take kindly to other people pissing on my territory. And you had better thank God that we are at this fine event or I would have put my foot so far up your ass we would be walking home together." Aqualass slapped her hands away and rounded on her.

"Is that a threat you little bitch?"

Beast Girl's eyes narrowed to the slits of a black mamba." No it'sssssssss a promisssse I'm willing to keep." She literally hissed before grabbing Draven's cold hand and nearly dragging him back to their seats.

"You stay away from her the rest of the night. Understand?" She fumed on the way back.

"Reese you don't control m-"

"Either do as I say or I'll drag you to the bathroom and really brand you as my mate. Which one do you prefer?"

"I'll take the avoidance of Aqualass for 200 please."

"Excellent choice babe. Now let's go dance before the Mayor begins his boring ass speech."

He rolled his eyes as his ever-eager Beast Girl (yes, _his)_ dragged them unto the floor. The rhythmic changes of lights shone blue and right down on her, highlighting the sparkle in her eye. He was breathless and she giggled at the expression on his face. Gently, she placed his arms around her waist and she rested her hands on his shoulders and stared adoringly in his eyes. Captivated by one another, they twirled into a place where not even Aqualass or Malchiorra could disrupt them. Even though she stepped on his feet twenty times and his face was twisted in concentration because of all of the emotions he had to beat down from his mental barriers, there was no place they would rather be then right there with each other.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you, 'cause I know that you feel me somehow_

* * *

><p>Simultaneously, a certain bird and descendant of lions were walking around and trying to be sociable because honestly all she wanted to do was take him home and-.<p>

"Rebecca," Starfire spoke unsurely as they moved on to the next table." Might we partake in the leisurely dancing?" She arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Oh you mean slow dancing."

"Yes."

"But of course darling. This is a nice song." She smiled as a husky voice lilted from the speakers.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

Honestly she was surprised to hear this type of song at such a formal event. Grabbing his hand they walked over to the dance floor where there were different colored lights passing around.

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

All different types of materials of dresses swirled in an almost practiced rhythm as the tuxed men waltzed their dates into a stupor and Robyn and Starfire whirled with the mid-tempo song. Even with all the couples around, some in love and some not, it felt like they were the only ones in the room. A comforting feeling rushed through her veins as she listened to his heartbeat underneath her ears and felt his strong hands wrapped securely around her waist. Batman had always taught her to be independent but it felt right to depend on someone else. Someone who she knew would never let her down or let her fall.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

Someone who never gave up on her even when she holed herself in the evidence room and wouldn't pay him any attention. Someone with a heart of gold and that was the man resting his head by her ear. She smiled drunkenly as his scent of strawberries and catnip wafted towards her as they danced. He was her heaven on Earth and she couldn't imagine her life without him.

_And I don't wanna go home right now_

* * *

><p>In the same manner Cyborg and Bumble Bee cast out their cares on the dance floor. It was unbelievable that they both had to go through heartbreak to find one another but neither would have it any other way. In fact it made their affections stronger with each other because the tough times made them more powerful as individuals.<p>

_And all I can taste is this moment_

Cyborg had never thought she would find someone that found her attractive and actually _wanted_ and_ desired _ to be intimate with her she thought with a blush as they grooved softly. And sex or non he wanted to be with her which was mature for people, especially boys, their age. It was a dream come true for them both.

_And all I can breathe is your life_

As she rested her head on his classically black tuxed shoulder he sighed in bliss. He was thankful to whatever deity that was looking out for them for making sure that they found each other. Sure she had gotten on his damn nerves upon their first interaction but she was robust, smart-mouthed and quick-witted, and she was gorgeous in his opinion with her grey eye(s) and honey colored hair.

_When sooner or later it's over_

He didn't know who was singing and although he appreciated the song, the person who was singing was wrong. He would bust his ass to make sure that it would never be over for Cyborg and he.

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

She would make damn sure they never had to miss each other. Not tonight nor ever. And they waltzed long into the night.

_I just want you to know who I am_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay and that is the conclusion of the sixth Chapter! Did you guys enjoy? BTW that song is "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. Love that song! So there will be a new chappie posted in a little while and there were so many factors to this chapter so that's why it took so long. I had to make sure everything was okay so sorry it's been so long. Read, review, follow, and fav. Again there will be one more chapter and then a surprising epilogue so watch out and stay tuned! Thanks and much love to you all!- Love CeruleanLover :)!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, so this is the last chappie! :( Thank you for sticking around and being so faithful! There will be many more gender-bended stories to come but it won't be until about a week from now that I start a new story, maybe even sooner. I appreciate everything from the reviews, to the favs, to the follows and unbridled support! I can't even express how grateful I am to you all :)! Check on my stories every couple of weeks to see if anything new has been added, you won't regret it or at least I hope I don't disappoint! The epilogue has already been written so it will be added later on today and thanks again! "Keep smiling and let the world see your joy and she will smile back... eventually."- CeruleanLover :)!**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in the Titans' Tower. Robyn and Starfire were cuddled up on the couch, having a conversation in hushed whispers, Cyborg and Beast Girl were caught up in an all-day Mega Monkeys video game battle, and of course Draven was reading quietly in a corner.<p>

Beast Girl crowed as her pixelated character pulled out a banana and dropped it on the road, sending Cyborg's persona hurtling into a palm tree. Cyborg cursed colorfully as Beast Girl commenced her "happy dance" and crossed her arms with a scowl.

"Uh-huh! That's right! I kicked Cyborg's ass! Baby did you see me?" The ani-morphing teen sang as she swiveled her hips in a haphazard fashion.

Draven rolled his eyes; no matter how many times he'd asked her to refrain from calling him "baby" or anything of that nature, she never did." Yes darling. It was nice but don't you think it's time for a break?"

She stopped in the middle of her funky chicken with a perplexed expression on her face." I wasn't aware that I needed one babe."

He smirked, turning another crisp page." Oh that's okay. Just thought you might have needed one. You've been working hard, no?"

She arched an eyebrow." Uh sure, I guess. But not... really. Honey pie... are you okay? Do you need to meditate?" She asked in concern as she sat down on the couch. Even the others looked bewildered. He smiled devilishly. Everything was going according to plan.

"No I'm fine. Are you okay? You look like you are in _need _of something." He stood up to walk over to her perch on the sofa, teleporting his book to his room in the process. She stared up at him with innocent emerald eyes that made him feel a _certain _way. He would enjoy corrupting her and despite her little displays of desire and feminine wiles to get him to do her bidding, she was still very much pure. Oh how he would enjoy corrupting her.

Smiling deviously, he leant down to her pointed ear. As he spoke into her ear with his deep timbre voice, her face flushed to a muddy brown. The others groaned in disgust.

"So again are you going to _come _or not?" Draven reiterated, standing up to his full height and sniggering as her eyes dilated and turned dark with hunger.

Cyborg grumbled," Are y'all serious? Dude that's just gross." And stormed off to call her boyfriend.

Starfire beamed," I think it is glorious that our friends share the sexual desire for one another."

"Oh dear God." Robyn moaned and buried her flaming face in her hands in embarrassment.

"Yeah me too Starfire." Draven drawled as his girlfriend hopped up into his arms and sank her fangs into his neck. He hissed in pleasurable pain as the demon inside of him purred in delight due to her attention to the brand she'd marked him with a few months back. With inky eyes, the half-demon transported his mate to his bedroom where he etched his own mark on her clavicle that Cyborg found and teased her about the next day. Following the incident she'd made her beau teleport her straight to the Mac counter where she purchased a bottle of green body paint and chewed his ass out the whole way there. But he found himself not wanting it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah I figured since they're beast and demon you know how they can get. Lol thanks guys! And I dunno if Mac actually has green body paint or any body paint at all but in my mind it does lol! :)- Love CeruleanLover :)!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! This is the last Chapter and I'm sad to see this series end but that doesn't mean I'll stop writing. The song recommendation is "Lovely Day" by Bill Withers. More to come so watch out and thanks for sticking with me! Btw this is not to tie up any loose ends; it's just to transition into another set of one-shots about... things that you'll find out about in this epilogue. Anyways enjoy!- Love CeruleanLover**

Epilogue

Twelve years later…

"Okay, we get it. You need your privacy which is understandable. Come on Bumbles! And help me down these damn stairs." Cyborg called at her husband of two years as they prepared to leave the tower. Apparently they were going to his parents house to pick up their two little boys. Dutifully, Kyle helped his heavily pregnant wife down the stairs as she propped her hand on her back for support. It would have been unsettling for the original Teen Titans to separate so, even though they were no longer fighting crime, they branched the Tower off into three sections. The Koriand'r's took the west wing, the Beecher's took the east wing, and the Roth's took the north section of the Tower to give each family their deserved seclusion from the others. Still, when there was an anniversary or such, it was without question that everyone _wanted _to leave. Who wanted to hear their surrogate family in the act of making the beast with two backs?

Breathing heavily in exertion, the automaton female shot a glare at him." I look like a fucking whale in this outfit." She gestured wildly to the dark blue maternity dress stretched over her stomach.

He smiled blissfully as he lead her towards the door." You look gorgeous Sparky."

"No the hell I don't. And don't call me that. I still can't believe you got me pregnant." She growled.

"Bye BG! Bye Draven! Enjoy!" He called over his shoulder before continuing to guide his wife." Yeah, you do. And how come you can call me 'Bumbles' but I can't call you Sparky? I find it incredibly attractive that you've carried my children and in any case you weren't complaining when we were in the process..." The seated couple watched in amusement at their argument before their voices faded.

Robyn and Starfire (along with their auburn-haired triplets and older son) had left earlier that day to go to the park and also give them some space.

It was the day of their anniversary yet the Chromatically Challenged Couple couldn't find it in their hearts to move from the overstuffed couch. Reese sighed contentedly, inhaling the otherworldly scent of brimstone and the barest hint of Earl Grey coming from her husband of six years. Daniel couldn't believe how far they had come; from fighting over whether the lights should be on or off to being married and happy.

As he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she'd asked," Could you have imagined this 15 years ago when we all first met? That we would be married willingly and… expecting?" She glanced up and he definitely noticed her pregnancy glow. The empathic young man rested a pale hand on her swollen belly and felt his son kicking at his hand. At 29, his wife was already closing down the "Mommy Factory"... and he couldn't blame her... considering.

Smirking, he replied," Not at all; had any told me anything of the sort I would have sent them to another dimension." She rested her small clawed hand over his and curled into his chest.

"Yeah back then I thought you were a Jesse Lacey wannabe to be perfectly honest. But you were still handsome," She snickered against his neck.

"And I was under the assumption that your only superpower was to be annoying. Guess we were both wrong." He fiddled with her long hair which was pulled back in a French-braided plait.

"I wouldn't have it any other way my love." She grunted in discomfort, upon feeling their child play rugby with her bladder.

"Touché, turtledove."

It was true for they had been through the trial and tribulation of a relationship and marriage yet their love was unnaturally strong through it all. They weren't perfect but what they had could only be made up in the movies. The romantic moment was ruined by the cries of a child and the stomping of several pair of feet coming from the hallway. 'Why couldn't the others have taken the kids with them?' was the mutual thought between the pair.

"Momma," cried the eldest by the name of Emma, zipping through the hydraulic door." Phoenix pooped!" The bawling lilac-haired two-year-old floated in the common room by the aid of a minute ball of emerald magic.

"Oh dear Azar." Draven floated up and caught her by the foot and cradled the distraught toddler to his chest. Beast Girl's maternal instincts kicked in as she separated the growling brown and gold wolf pups rolling on the floor (otherwise known as her sons) by the scruff. The other two year old Jett and three year old Michael tried in vain to reach each other before slumping in defeat. Super Dad, as his wife called him, levitated over to the kitchen where a chubby Maltese was attempting to eat one of Starfire's concoctions. The small puppy's concentration was broken as the overpowering scent of her Father and his gentle touch reached down to collect her under her belly. With a small yelp the pup became a five year old silver-haired maiden by the name of Grey.

"Emma no! Come down!" A downright vexed Beast Girl screeched as she watched her daughter throw balls of foggy black energy at the light bulbs lining the front door entrance. The pig-tailed girl pouted before coming down to stand at her Mother's side.

"What did I tell you? No magic in the house young lady and have a seat on the couch! Daniel, honey, can you find Opal?" She hollered to the love of her life before placing the boys next to their sister on the spacious piece of furniture.

Daniel found his other daughter making animals out of pale grey energy... on the rafters. The quiet four year old child with inky brown hair was dangling upside down from the support beams and giggling as she made horses and sheep run across the ceiling. Exhaling in relief he went to retrieve her but watched in horror as her face screwed up in the beginnings of a sneeze. Then her face relaxed and he let out another reassured noise before she suddenly sneezed and went careening to the floor. Out of pure reflex, the half-demon lurched forward to catch her, miraculously holding onto his other daughter. At the last moment, Opal morphed into a small dove and landed in a slightly awkward position on the hardwood floors. "Super Dad" scooped her up as well before depositing Grey and Opal unto the couch. Wiping the sweat off their brows, the young parents sighed in relief as all five children rough-housed but thankfully stayed seated. What? Considering Beast Girl's animal genes and Draven's demonic heritage they were very fertile which, accordingly, resulted in six children and another on the way.

Handing the youngest child still seated in his arms off to his wife, Daniel reprimanded," How are we supposed to go to the amusement park later on if we can't even get you all to behave at home?" He gave his infamous disapproving glare and the children ceased all action.

"Sorry Daddy. Sorry Momma," The children chorused, looking appropriately remorseful.

"We wouldn't have been able to go anyways." Reese sang as she finished changing Phoenix's diaper on the kitchen counter which was an everyday occurrence (believe me).

He raised an eyebrow." Why exactly not?"

"Because my water just broke."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so because of Beast Girl's animal genes, Draven's demonic heritage and all, and their insatiable lust it would only make sense that they would have a bus load of kids. Or at least in my brain it makes sense. So they started dating right after the ball at 1718 years old. Five years later at 22/23 years of age, they got married. A year later when they were 23/24 years old, they had Emma... and never stopped. I'll most definitely be writing a group of one-shots about their adventures with the kids. Let me introduce them:**

Emma Arella Roth- she's the oldest, six years old, green hair like her Mother, amethyst eyes, tanned skin. Has her Father's powers and takes after her Mother's personality.

Grey Mystique Roth- five years old, silver hair (I wanted her hair to have the absence of color which is white but I didn't want her hair to be white so I made it silver), indigo eyes, pale skin. Has her Father's personality and her Mother's powers.

Opal Marie Roth- four years old, inky brown hair (the color green and purple make when mixed together), dark blue eyes (from her Mother before Sakutia), pale skin. Has Mother's powers (and a hint of Father's power) and personality.

Michael Hunter Roth- three years old, dirty blonde hair (like his Mother before Sakutia), green eyes like his Mother's, pale skin. Has Mother's powers and Father's personality.

Jettson Mark Roth- two years old, he's the oldest twin, light brown hair (from maternal Grandmother), indigo eyes, tanned skin. Has Mother's powers and Mother's personality.

Phoenix Obsidian Roth- two years old, lilac hair, dark brown eyes (from paternal Grandmother), pale skin. Has Father's powers and Father's personality.

**The Unborn:**

Ryder Crimson Roth- he'll be the last child, he'll have inky black hair, red eyes (from his paternal Grandfather Trigon but only the iris not the whole eyeball. Just like Bella's from Twilight after she became a newborn vampire), tanned skin. Will have Father's powers and Mother's personality.

* * *

><p><strong>Robyn and Starfire's children:<strong>

Troy Alexander Koriand'r- seven years old, dark hair, pale skin, eyes like his Father, Father's powers, Father's personality.

Serafina Rosie Koriand'r- three years old, auburn hair, blue eyes like Mother, no powers, Father's personality.

Ember McKenna Koriand'r- three years old, auburn hair, blue eyes like Mother, no powers, Father's personality.

Herman Tylee Koriand'r- three years old, auburn hair, eyes like Father, Father's powers, Mother's personality.

_Fun Fact :): Star and Rob's kids names are inspired by the different elements. Troy means water, Serafina means gentle wind or air, Ember is obviously relating to fire, and Herman is related to Hermione which means of the earth as is Tylee. They have two boys and two girls btw ;p!_

* * *

><p><strong>Cyborg and Bumble Bee's children:<strong>

Madison Anita Beecher- will be born after Hunter and Ryder, honey colored hair, hazel eyes, Father's powers, Mother's personality.

Ty Amir Beecher- four years old, dark curly hair, grey eyes, extremely talented gadget technician, Father's personality.

Zeke Avery Beecher- six years old, light brown hair, brown eyes, Father's power, Father's personality.

_Fun Fact :): Madison Anita was inspired by one of my favorite singers Anita Baker since Baker sounds like Beecher. Ty Amir is one of my favorite boy name combinations. Zeke Avery is also one of my favs except instead of Zeke it's Jericho but I didn't want to name him that because there's already a Jericho which I'm sad about because I really love that name. But anyways in Aramaic Zeke means "spark" which Karen loves to call Victor "sparky" in Teen Titans lol. _

* * *

><p><strong>And yes Cyborg has reproductive organs, or at least in my brain. Thanks so much for the love and support and another story will be written in a few weeks but I'm not sure what it's gonna be about. There are just so many plot-bunnies out there (sighs dreamily) it's gonna be hard to decide which one I'll explore. We shall see what I pull out of my brain next! I sincerely appreciate you guys sticking with me!- Love CeruleanLover<strong>


End file.
